


A Nice Trio

by Celandine_Flower



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Hair, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, some mild bandit hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine_Flower/pseuds/Celandine_Flower
Summary: Aloy, Erend, and Nil have a threesome in a cave after hunting a thunderjaw together. A lot of softness and fluff, much respect to each others' feelings and desires.
Relationships: Aloy/Nil/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the gang of my accepting supporters who kept me patient enough to finish this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+gang+of+my+accepting+supporters+who+kept+me+patient+enough+to+finish+this).



> ...and they polyamorously polyamored into the cave

The evening was all rotten with the nastiest weather. The clouds curled all over the desert, the strong wind lifted the sand and the dust high enough to fly over a strider’s head. However, the beetling storm did not rush to drop onto the Carja lands with the relief of heavy rain. The three hunters managed to gather some sun-dried shrubs and headed to the man-dug cave under one of the orange rocks.

“This used to be a bandit staying site once,” – Nil informed while leading the way for his companions. – “I clear it out every… hmm, should be every forty days or so. Nothing big, just a couple of sleepy heads enlightening my nightly visits.” – He smiled, invisible yet noticeable in his deep-ish voice.

“What makes you sure there is no one in there now?” – the Nora girl asked from behind his right shoulder. She followed along stealthily, occasionally looking around to see if they caught any unwanted attention.

“Oh, nothing,” – the bandit hunter answered light-heartedly and sneaked around a large rock formation, leaving the sight.

Aloy made a quick gesture signaling Erend to step back. The Oseram man found it challenging to crouch in his heavy metal armor, especially with his hands full of wood. The two of them pressed their backs against a large orange boulder, carefully listening to the sounds from behind it.

“Anybody ho-ome?” – Nil stretched out his words as if he was singing. This got almost immediately followed by a couple of grunts and the clang of steel.

It took his Nora companion a little more than a second to press an arrow against its rest on the bow and rise up and out of the hiding spot. She got one bandit’s head right away and shot the second on his approach towards her and the Oseram fighter. A single yelp of pain later, Nil stepped out of the masked cave entrance, wiping his knife against a piece of cloth.

“Should be all of them. Five travel sacks, five bodies. Neat.” – He smiled. – “They’ve even started a fire for us, how welcoming.”

“I wouldn’t call them either neat or welcoming,” – the huntress commented quietly as she stepped over the bleeding corpse and come to look inside the cavern.

It was spacious enough to fit a small group of travelers, with a bonfire segregated by rocks and what seemed like a ventilation hole right above it. The entrance got obscured by a piece of fabric decorated with the local kind of moss. It could definitely seem like a simple rock, especially at night or for an unexperienced passerby.

“Nice place, isn’t it?” – the former Carja soldier asked somewhat proudly. – “I knew you two would like it.”

Erend stood next to him, holding a stack of wood in both of his arms and looking at the scattered bodies on the ground. His face showed no signs of pride or happiness, so Aloy approached him to create a sense of support. Thankfully Nil has just decided it was enough looking at the ‘beauty of their work’ and started dragging the bandits somewhere further from the staying site. The Nora girl put her solid palm on the fighter’s chest plate and understandingly smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, we will get them out of here soon. I know you’re tired, just take a seat and look after the fire if you can.”

“Sure,” – he answered quietly and nodded. – “Thank you.”

They took the bodies over to a dry spot on the top of a taller rock, rounded up by the sharp winds of the desert. A small trail of smoke marked the flame that was lit to get rid of the corpses before they could start rotting in the open. There was nothing to catch and spread the fire around, and the approaching rain should have prevented any possible accidents.

Erend wiped the blood spots as much as he could, made sure not to overheat the cavern, and prepare the coals for cooking whatever they could pull together. He sighed, breathing more life into the flame, and smiled at the familiar sight. The fighter wasn’t good with furnace and blacksmithing himself, but, as any Oseram, he appreciated fire and all the gifts it held for humans.

The curtain lifted, making him nervous for a second, only to reveal Aloy and a blink of darkening desert sky behind her.

“Oh, great!” – he claimed, happily accepting two freshly-shot rabbits from her hands.

“For a good hunt, huh?” – she asked, raising her hand to be clapped against in a gesture of congratulation. Erend wasn’t sure whether it was a Nora tradition or something she picked from the Old Ones but found it nice either way. – “I might even have something to spice them up with if I dig deep enough in my bag.”

The girl sat next to him and exhaled with relief as soon as she felt the ground under her hips. She rolled her shoulders, relieving some tension, and reached for one of the smaller leather pouches.

“Freeze Rime, Fire Kiln, Corruption Glaze…” – the huntress mumbled, sorting through the herbs with her fingers. – “Shock Wax roots, I will need those later,” – she said as she took out a thick bundle and placed it to the side. – “Oh, finally!” – a small pinch of some sort of weed appeared in her grasp. – “We always use this one for seasoning over at the Sacred Land.”

The Oseram man took it with his clean hand, the second one already covered in rabbit blood and insides. One of the animals has grown enough fat to be tasty, but the other felt tough to touch. He could make it work either way, especially with salt and seasoning.

“I’m all out of shock traps and arrows, these were the last two.” – The girl gestured to the rabbits. – “So we were lucky. Yet again.”

“I am still not sure it wasn’t a dream,” – Erend chuckled, carving around the animal’s backbone. – “The three of us against a whole thunderjaw, who would have thought?”

“It wouldn’t be that easy without you and Nil,” – the huntress added and took out wires and ridge wood to craft ammunition.

“So you’re not denying that you could’ve done it all by yourself, oh Aloy the Ever-Powerful?” – the fighter teased and skillfully dodged from the girl’s playful pinches.

The former Carja soldier caught them in the midst of their laughter, crouching to step inside and not scratch the low ceiling with his intricate headwear. He carried a couple of simple leather quivers, both only about half-full with arrows.

“Glad to see you two are having fun,” – he said and took a seat on the left side of Erend. – “Got you something, Aloy, see if you like it.” – The bandit hunter passed the trophies to the Nora girl.

“You… didn’t just go out and kill someone for these, did you?” – she asked suspiciously, looking the quivers over.

“No-o, I would never!” – Nil expressively shook his head and his exaggerated tone made Erend look up at him with concern. The bandit hunter giggled at his expression. – “No, seriously, relax. I just got time to loot our hosts and took a small trip into the bushes.”

“There are no bushes around here,” – the Oseram fighter noted, frowning his eyebrows.

“Well then, I did it behind a big round boulder!” – the Carja man exclaimed and smiled with irony and contentment. – “Don’t spoil the romanticism of the situation. Three hunters celebrating a big win, I never thought I would join such an event.”

“Well, the times have changed for all of us,” – Aloy shrugged her shoulders, checking the shreds on the arrows her companion brought. – “I didn’t even expect to find you, thought you headed south to butcher more bandits.”

“Well, I had to stick around to clean up after the Eclipse.” – Nil replied as he took out one of his knives. – “Or rather, clean the Eclipse up, if you know what I mean.”

Erend did not seem surprised at the third implementation of his new acquaintance’s thirst for blood. He could get used to it, as long as it was guided in the right direction.

“I thought you don’t engage in political conflict,” – the Nora girl said, disassembling one of the arrows and throwing its shaft into the fire.

“Oh, their scattered leftovers were not big enough to get political. So I decided to, you know, prevent some bandits from appearing rather than dealing with full-grown clans. Besides,” – he took a glance at the fighter next to him. – “Someone paid a solid sum for this enthralling job.”

“Who did?” – the Oseram man lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, I’m not going to tell you. This high-ranking official has strictly ordered to keep our deal secret.” – Nil dodged coyly and reached for the fatter rabbit to speed up the cooking.

“A high-ranking official?” – his companion asked with suspicion. – “You mean, from Meridian? I would never believe Avad could pay you to hunt down the escaping cultists.”

“No-o, no.” – The former soldier shook his head. – “The Sun-King is such a strong believer in rehabilitation, he wouldn’t do that. His inner circle members, however…”

“Blameless Marad!” – Aloy gasped, putting her half-made trap down for a second. The bandit hunter smirked with one side of his mouth but quickly chased this expression away.

“That shady… bastard,” – the fighter reflected her surprise.

“I am neither denying not confirming that,” – the Carja man commented, straightened his back, and cut one leg off the animal’s body. – “Do you need any help with yours, big boy?” – He gestured to the rabbit in Erend’s hands with his knife.

The Oseram man stopped for a second, not knowing how to react at this kind of appeal. But his companion must have – willfully or not – interpreted his silence in a different manner.

“Oh, don’t make such a face, I have washed my hands! Now, give me that back piece.”

They went silent for a while, wood peacefully cracking in the bonfire, smoke curving up into the ventilation opening above. The sky didn’t seem to break with the long-awaited rain, but its heavy clouds could not press on the hunters as much once they were hidden in the cavern. The wind did growl outside a couple of times and even flew in to light the flame up. However, it couldn’t get strong enough to carry the coals away and cause harm.

The rabbits gained nice color cooking on the open flame. Nil surprised his companions with two root vegetables fished out of his pockets. The hunters hid them in the grey ashes and let them get soft and warm to accompany the meat. The smell of hot food filled the cavern, making the people inside impatient and even more hungry. The Nora girl kept herself busy with crafting ammunition for everyone, quietly clinging shards and stretching wires.

When the dinner was finally prepared, the muted sun has already left the sky and the wild desert started its nightly fraction of life. The meat turned out pleasantly filling, slightly aromatized with the herb beneath the skin and rich from the blood on the inner parts. Everybody ate in silence, too captivated with satisfying hunger to speak. Erend peeled the malleable skin off the vegetables, trying not to burn his fingers in the process. He carefully held one in his left hand and passed the other to Aloy. While the two took a little too long to exchange courtesies, Nil managed to crouch and bend his neck to take one precisely big bite off the vegetable in the fighter’s fingers.

“Hey!” – the Oseram man resented, looking at the half of potato left for him.

“It’s all fair,” – the bandit hunter shrugged his shoulders, mouth full with steaming food. – “I was faster and more dexterous, so I got a bigger bite.”

“Don’t make me wrestle that bite out of you then,” – his companion frowned and proceeded to blow on his share to cool it down a bit.

“Wow, was that a threat?” – the former soldier smiled after swallowing and tilted his head to the right as the reflection of the bonfire playfully gleamed on his face. – “Because if you keep teasing me like this, big boy, I may want to just submit to your power.”

“You-… you may what?” – Erend had to pause right before taking a bite off the rabbit’s leg.

Nil took a quick proud glance at his confused expression and proceeded to finish the meal as if nothing unusual was said. Aloy softly giggled looking at her companions finally clashing their different characters. There wasn’t much time to get to know each other while taking down the thunderjaw, but they did make up a good team even considering their differences.

“We are a pretty nice trio,” – the Nora girl said mostly to herself and put a naked bone aside.

The soldier and the fighter looked at her for a second but neither of them could find a reason to argue. The Oseram man smiled in silent agreement and looked down at the food in his hands, which was already losing some of its steam. His new acquaintance took a little longer to think, but decided not to protest nonetheless.

When the food was gone and the roaring wind brought the first sound of rolling thunder, they resorted to the farthest section of the cavern. Fire and delicious steam have warmed the cave enough to withstand any occasional streams of cold air. It took a couple of minutes before the heavy raindrops started crashing on the surfaces of weary rocks. The risen clouds of dust were finally put to rest with the heavy water flow, and nightly sounds got muffled by the curtain of the storm. The wind outside couldn’t let many drops enter the cave and snuff the fire out, so the soft crackling of wood rhymed with the noises of the rain.

Erend gladly took off the heavy Oseram armor and laid down first, his legs almost long enough to reach the place where they were sitting. Aloy followed shortly after, leaving her light-brown pants and shirt on. She carefully took her focus off and placed it amongst her belongings before taking a cozy spot by the fighter’s side. Nil preferred to sleep bare-chested, without the metal blades on his arms and vest. He also revealed grown-out black hair from under his headwear and confidently laid on the other side of his Oseram companion. Erend tried to move so as to take up less space and not press against the former soldier, but his attempts were fruitless. However, the bandit hunter showed no signs of discomfort, so everyone just let themselves be.

Silence filled up the room, threatening to take everyone over the edge of wakefulness. Aloy sighed with pleasure and rolled over to rest her head on her partner’s chest. The fighter relaxed, feeling grounded with the familial weight. The Nora girl softly placed her palm on him and quietly spoke up:

“It would be nice to watch the stars today.”

“Yeah,” – Nil agreed from the other side. – “They are not very friendly, but I guess I can see why people find them beautiful.”

“Too bad there’s rain outside,” – Erend said, wrapping his right arm over the huntress while still laying on his back. – “I guess we would have to wait for another thunderjaw on a trade road to get together. And we would need to hope for better weather as well.” – The man smiled and immediately exhaled with a mild feeling of regret.

“Oh, that sounds like another eternity away, so bittersweet,” – his Carja companion commented. – “I guess we just have to savor whatever we have at this point, don’t we?”

“Uh-huh,” – Aloy answered and caressed the fighter’s chest over his light shirt. – “I remember how I was taught to use the stars to navigate, slowly. First I trained to find my way home, and then, over time, I have grown to know every major spot in the Sacred Land and which stars marked the direction.”

“Eh, my upbringers were too focused on the ‘sacred’ symbolism to teach anything of use,” – Nil shrugged his shoulders and rolled over to his right side to see his companions better. – “The moon and the starts and all that entertaining chatter, you know.”

“Agreed,” – Erend nodded, taking a look at his acquaintance and quickly moving his gaze after realizing how close they were. – “I’m more used to traveling by day, but I know some of the star clusters. The Goose, the Bowman, the Cup, all that kind of stuff. Do you think they have ever changed since the times of the Old Ones?”

“No,” – Aloy shook her head, nuzzling a bit into her partner’s shirt. – “The stars and the sun were here long before them and they will probably stay long after us. I’ve seen it in the ancient ruins, metal ships were sent out into the sky years ago, aiming somewhere between them.”

“Well, this definitely sounds more like another Carja superstition than a real event,” – the bandit hunter smiled. – “But don’t get me wrong, I love a beautiful legend, especially when told by a beautiful narrator.”

The Nora girl giggled softly, snuggled closer to Erend, and slowly ran her hand across his wide chest over to Nil’s side.

“You should take a look at a ruin yourself before making rushed conclusions,” – she said and the Oseram man suddenly realized that the two have been looking into each other’s eyes for quite some time. – “They’re unbelievable and mesmerizing. Cold, metallic, but attractive nonetheless.”

“Alright-alright, I believe you,” – the former soldier smiled and caressed the back of her palm with his finger, careful so as not to touch the fighter’s chest.

Aloy sighed and shifted attention towards her partner, who was too captivated by looking at them and now felt unexpectedly caught under her gaze. The huntress smirked and shifted to place their faces closer together.

“Are you tired, Erend?” – she started from afar.

“Uh, well… yeah, sort of, but not like…” – the fighter stumbled upon his own words and looked away, searching for something on the stone ceiling. – “Why- why are you asking?”

“I suppose we’re both wondering if you would want to make love with us tonight.” – Nil answered and looked up at him from below and smiling with one side of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Oseram man sharply inhaled, feeling blood rush towards his cheeks. He looked at the Nora girl as if searching for some sort of reassurance. She was as warm as always, just a little spark of passion that could easily pass for a reflection of the fire in her eyes. Erend pressed her a little closer to himself, causing a smile to bloom on her lips. He did not feel confident enough to face the former Carja soldier, but all of his attempts at flirting throughout the evening must have led to this moment. It’s not that the fighter opposed their suggestion, it’s that he could feel numerous doubts and questions rush towards his silly head.

“It’s okay if you don’t want it,” – the huntress spoke up as she softly caressed his chest. – “Don’t worry.”

“Whatever you prefer, big boy,” – the bandit hunter nodded at met his gaze with Erend.

The fighter sighed and looked at him. The warm fire-born light danced on his cheekbones and forehead with shadows, several locks of hair dropped to the side of his face. The Oseram man was still buying time before he had to face his indecisiveness and finally answer. His sight searched for something to cling to and suddenly focused on the tiny delicate marks beneath the former soldier’s eyes. Even though it lasted for barely a couple of seconds, Erend wondered what would it feel like to kiss the skin on Nil’s face and neck. Did it get rough from the sandstorms and was it sensitive to teeth or tongue? The bandit hunter caught his wondering gaze and smiled, already knowing the outcome.

“Yeah…” – the fighter answered as he looked at both of them. – “Yeah, okay.”

“Are you sure?” – Aloy followed, lifting herself on her arm and giving him a mildly concerned gaze.

“I am,” – the man answered, softly cupped her face, and brought her closer for a short but genuine kiss. – “Let’s just… take it slow, alright?”

“We will take care of you,” – his partner promised and reached up to press his lips to the soft cheek.

They started steady and without any rush, as agreed. The Nora girl engaged the fighter in flowing motions with her tongue, familiarly playing with his ear and the short hairs on the side of his head. The former soldier took his time exploring the skin right below Erend’s beard, making him quietly gasp for air to Aloy’s delight. When the huntress finally let go of her partner’s lips, she immediately pressed her nose where the Oseram man’s neck met his strong shoulder. The familiar scent of his sweat both calmed her down and excited to bring him more pleasure.

The fighter turned to the left, meeting the bandit hunter’s eyes. The latter caressed his cheek with the tips of his fingers, absorbing every tiny movement of his blushed face.

“I, uh…” – Erend spoke up, trying to puzzle words together while sensing another partner’s soft playful kisses on his neck.

“Yes?” – Nil asked kindly as he ran his hand back to the man’s ear just to see what could be so attractive about it. He circled it, caught the earring, and subtly played with the soft lower end. This made the Oseram man straighten his neck and softly gasp, exposing more skin for the huntress.

“Kiss me,” – he asked, simple and short, and his exhale was caught by the former Carja soldier.

The bandit hunter tasted like meat and metal, his skin a bit colder and rougher than anticipated. His thin lips were worn out by the wind but carried enough flesh to suck on nonetheless. Nil turned out to be a big fan of biting and teasing, even though he didn’t play cruelly with his new partner. When they broke apart, Aloy was quick to reach out to his chest and take the following kiss for herself.

Erend looked at them, mesmerized. They were swallowed by the shadow from the bonfire’s flame, colors soft and contours of their bodies highlighted with warm orange hues. The two hunters kissed with passion, deep and venturous. The fighter could even notice small signs of competition between them, but those never attempted to become anything serious. The former soldier pulled apart first, noisily catching up his breath. His partner lifted her chin to get more air from above, the laughter quickly building up inside her. They giggled, full of excitement and passion, and pressed their foreheads together.

“You are indeed equally good at both fighting and kissing,” – Nil commented and leaned back to look at the Nora girl’s face.

“Wait till I show you more,” – she replied, sighing with a smile.

“Oh, no, you wait,” – the bandit hunter retorted and stood up on his knees. – “Erend, shall we pay attention to our lovely companion first?” – He turned to the Oseram man and coyly lifted his eyebrows.

There was something in his expression that shook the freezing amusement off the fighter. He needed time and energy to figure out his place in this connection. The evident excitement of his partners slightly pushed him towards insecurity and confusion, but now he had a perfectly good opportunity to start with.

“Of course,” – he said and gave Aloy a quick smirk, which she mirrored with an additional bit of excitement.

Erend sat up, allowing the huntress to rest on the sleeping coverlets in his place. His Carja companion moved off to the right side and immediately leaned over the Nora girl to gather one more kiss. The Oseram man familiarly caressed her stomach through the shirt with a wide-open palm, feeling relaxed muscles and softness underneath. Nil’s hand joined shortly after, sliding under the fabric without a rush. They pulled apart with a squishy sound and he quietly asked:

“Do you want us to kiss you there, beautiful?”

“Uh-huh,” – she nodded blissfully and let out a long sigh as two hands pushed the clothing up to her chest.

The former soldier smiled, looking at her pleased expression, and slowly uncovered her breasts that were still held by a fabric piece of underwear. Erend hummed, keeping one hand on her stomach but also reaching up to caress a more sensitive area.

“Take it off?” – the bandit hunter suggested and she got rid of the shirt in silent agreement.

The Carja man leaned down to press his lips over the lines of her collarbones, occasionally sucking on the soft skin around them. The fighter didn’t want to compete for space and focused on warming his partner’s body up with his hands. Aloy never rushed to get loud, but her breaths became audible and slowly started to sink up with the kisses and soft squishes.

When Nil started to make his way lower, his Oseram companion has already begun slightly teasing by sneaking fingers under the fabric and brushing them over the sensitive skin. Seeing that, the former soldier took a glance at the huntress’s face. Lips parted in another quiet inhale, eyelids closed but lingering on the verge of being puckered, - she looked captivating. The Carja man placed his hands on both sides of her chest, thumbs crooking under the edge of the fabric and pulling it up by less than an inch.

“Yes?” – he asked, looking at her from below.

“Yeah,” – she replied with a sigh, arched her back, and slightly lifted it off the ground.

The man easily pulled the underwear up, creating a teasing frame for her breasts. Erend couldn’t keep down a low hum and smoothly caressed his palm up to fit in the center of Aloy’s chest. This part of her body felt somehow colder, skin evidently paler from the lack of sun, but the open air and attentive gazes made her excitement more evident by the second.

“You look marvelous,” – Nil said, smiling contentedly. He leaned down for a quick kiss on the huntress’s lips and moved lower to pay attention to the newly-uncovered skin.

She gasped for air, unable to fully exhale before the next caress took her breath away. An unexpected wave of affection and adoration covered the Oseram man and he followed to take care of the right breast. Their movements, out of synch and very different, robbed Aloy of any chance for a steady heartbeat. She shook her head, mindlessly trying to push some of the red hair away from her flushed face. When it didn’t work, she lifted one hand and opened the sensitive area in a new position. Erend, previously quite discreet, couldn’t let this chance pass and closed his lips around the raised nipple, releasing the first whimper out of the huntress. The former soldier smiled and followed shortly, softly teasing his share with teeth.

Aloy had to forget about the hindering hair and pressed the hand to her forehead to create at least an illusion of grounding. The sensations pushed short and thankfully quiet moans out of her every exhale. At some point she even started lifting her left leg, bending it in the knee. The fighter was familiar with this involuntary expression of arousal and confidently placed his hand right where more flesh gathered at the lower end on the back side of the hip. He held it there, firm but gentle, keeping the legs parted but not wide enough to invade his other partner’s space.

Just before their teasing could start bringing pain, Nil pulled away with a shameless sucking sound and moved up to take her attention. Erend understood the change in the mood and switched to less stimulating broad licks that both gave her rest and continued the occasional waves of sweet pleasure.

“You like it, beautiful?” – the bandit hunter asked as he softly turned her head towards himself.

“Ye-a-ah,” – the girl answered, the fighter’s sly caress disturbing her voice.

“Let me help you take it off,” – the Carja man said and nodded to the underwear piece crumpled on the top part of her chest.

“Uh-huh,” – she agreed and sat up after Erend slightly pulled back to give her space.

“That’s more like it,” – Nil commented as he removed the clothing. He engaged the huntress into another deep kiss, this time more sensitive and affectionate.

Erend smiled, enjoying the mere view of their interaction. He placed his wide palm on the girl’s stomach and caressed the soft flesh. Aloy has evidently noticed it, shortly took the control over, and broke the kiss apart with a kind look in her eyes. The former soldier nodded in understanding and pressed his lips to her neck before tracing his tongue down in a messy pattern.

“Come here, you cunning charm,” – she called as she took the Oseram man by his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The fighter was taken by a slight surprise with the energy his partner put into caressing his tongue, but he quickly started sharing it. There was a sense of adoration, pride, and gladness with a small pinch of irony that she tried to put into her movements. The girl hugged him around his neck, pleasantly feeling the strength of his shoulders and smiling into his lips. Erend placed his left hand high up on her side, slightly brushed his thumb over the darker hair of her armpit, and made her giggle for a second.

“Don’t tickle me,” – the huntress asked, a smile still shining on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” – the man assured her and moved his palm off to her back.

Their next kiss lasted a little shorter due to Nil finally making his way to the bottom of Aloy’s stomach. He paid some attention to her belly button and proceeded to press his lips right under the belt area of her pants, where they slightly parted from the skin. The huntress took one sharp breath in surprise and had to break apart from Erend. The latter chuckled warmly and softly kissed her on the cheek.

“Should I take my business lower?” – the bandit hunter asked complacently, looking the girl in her eyes.

The Nora huntress smiled, her stomach moving with every short shallow breath, and gently caressed his dark hair. She brushed some of the locks back behind the ear and cupped his face.

“No, I think we should switch up a little bit,” – Aloy suggested and gave the Oseram man a sly glance. – “If you’re ready to get further.”

“Huh, I am,” – he chuckled and sat down on the coverlets right after his partner moved away.

The girl wrapped an arm around Nil to give his lips, chin, and neck a series of wet kisses, enjoying his scent and the mild scratchiness of his short beard. Both topless, they could feel each other’s skin more tenderly as they pressed their chests together. The Carja man was definitely on the skinnier side, as a desert plant burnt out by the sun and sandy winds. He had a couple of scars on the sides of his torso, all paled down and not visible anymore. However, the Nora girl could feel them with her fingers as she gently caressed his skin. Fast sparks of recognition fired up in her mind, differentiating between a cut from a knife, several arrow wounds, and what felt like a mark from a sharp dagger.

However, the bandit hunter did not let her get too occupied with that investigation. He warmly traced his hands down her back and hooked the waistband with his thumbs again, not pushing any further.

“Should we remove this too, beautiful?” – he asked with a smile and gladly proceeded after her nod.

Aloy had to sit back for him to take the pants off and leave her in short skin-tight underwear. Nil pushed the piece of clothing to the side and warmly brushed an open palm up her left shin, over the short soft hairs. The huntress pulled him down for one grateful kiss, careful not to hold the man long enough to accidentally fall on Erend. Their legs got a little entangled since the small space of the cavern pushed the lovers closer together.

When the former soldier backed away, the huntress was able to change her position and confidently settle down on the Oseram man’s thighs, facing him with a smirk.

“I have been waiting to do this for a long time,” – she sighed, running her palms over his tense shoulders, and suddenly brushed her inner thighs against him in two swift wave-like motions.

Erend inhaled with excitement and a bit of nervousness, mindlessly lifted himself reaching for more. He placed one hand on the girl’s waist as if it could keep her closer and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands soothingly caressed his shoulders and neck, sneaking under the soft collar and bringing attention to the fact that he was still fully clothed.

“Do you mind if I help you out a little?” – Nil’s words brought him back to reality and he nodded, allowing him to slither swift fingers along his wide stomach and spine to lift the shirt.

Aloy reached for the soft sides and helped in taking the fabric off. She immediately enclosed the fighter in a warm hug, knowing that this was his favorite way of feeling supported. The bandit hunter smiled somewhat proudly and sneaked behind him to part his skinny legs wide and embrace the Oseram man from the back. Erend could now feel his partner’s confident excitement and this realization sent a wave of chills over his skin.

The huntress proceeded to kiss his lips, softly caress and gently squeeze his shoulders, sides, chest, and stomach. The former soldier chuckled somewhere just behind his ear and placed a warm strong arm right over his gut.

“Hm-m-m, you’re so beautiful and pleasant to touch, big boy,” – he hummed, teasing the gentle skin behind the fighter’s ear with his warm breath. – “I would really like to hold you, is that okay?”

“Yes,” – the man answered as he leaned back on his partner’s shoulder for a second. – “I want you, Nil, I want your touch.” – They kissed, short and wet, both glad to recognize and share their desires.

The bandit hunter smiled and nuzzled against the Oseram fighter, confidently holding him with one hand and reaching the other up to the soft chest covered with rare dark hairs. He squeezed it and gently tried to both embrace and slightly warm up his partner. Aloy caressed the man’s face and turned it towards herself just in time to witness the eyebrows frowning from pleasure.

She kept moving her hips without rush, taking time to build up the heat within both her and Erend. The huntress could easily catch the Carja man’s ravenous gaze as it clung to the features of her face and fished for every tiny sign of pleasure. The Nora girl tried to maintain a steady sly smile which was so suitable for teasing the fighter beneath her. Yet small shallow breaths and involuntary flutter of eyelids leaked her enjoyment out.

Not even several minutes later, the Oseram man moved his hand up her side, careful not to tickle the sensitive armpit again.

“Oh, Aloy,” – he called, slightly backing away from entangling hands and embraces. – “Please, sweetheart, I want you.”

The girl smiled in return, leaned in closer, and stood up on her knees to hug him. Nil chuckled shortly and quietly, giving them a little space and warmly caressing his partner’s exposed back with an open palm.

“Then help me take it off, will you?” – she asked cunningly and nodded to the last piece of clothing left.

Erend sighed with a note of relief and smoothly ran his warm hands up and down her slender back, confidently reached the waistband and pulled the underwear down. His partner had to stand up for a second to finish what he has started. She was almost tall enough to crouch inside this part of the cave, but they were all too enticed by each other to notice. Nil looked at her from below, letting out an enchanted sigh. His tanned cheek contrasted with her pale leg as he leaned against it to leave one sneaky kiss. The huntress giggled and squatted down to hold his face and shortly press their lips together while the fighter took time to deal with his pants.

“Are you fine with everything?”

“Oh yes, I was waiting to see you ride something other than a strider.” – the bandit hunter grinned at her slightly indignant expression and screwed his eyes at the shortly following kiss on the nose. – “But, sincerely, I would love to watch.”

“Okay,” – Aloy nodded with a smile and stood back up to let Erend settle down comfortably.

“Come here, big boy,” – her partner called, embraced the Oseram man from behind again, and engaged him in a deep kiss. – “You are so gorgeous I may even slightly regret not taking you for myself,” – Nil teased as he softly ran one hand over the short dark hair and held another across the wide torso.

“Oh, I…” – the fighter could not find any proper words to express understanding, but the former soldier only kindly laughed in response.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the best time and place to get into delicate lovemaking.” – He pressed their lips together again just in time for the huntress to settle back on Erend’s thighs.

“Hey,” – she called, lining herself up and reaching one hand down to gently guide her partner inside.

“Hey,” – he responded and caressed her from hips to lower chest in one smooth motion.

They naturally reached closer to each other, passion impatiently stretching in between and finally bursting with a mutual sigh once Aloy leveled down to the base. The former soldier mirrored their breathing quiet enough to be mistaken for an echo, but the huntress noticed his persistent capturing gaze the second she could look up. All of them smiled in unison as the Nora girl started probing out the rhythm, slowly getting used to the long-awaited sensation.

Erend’s breathing became noticeably louder as he caressed her sides, upper back, and shoulders. He slithered his hand right in the center of her chest several times as she moved up and down, finally getting hold of the better position. The huntress’s whole body shifted in one tempo with every soft sigh, teasingly graceful and breathtakingly strong. She slightly leaned forward while sliding up her partner’s member, trying to prolong every stroke and burn his neck and cheek with her heated breath.

Nil grinned as he rested his chin on the fighter’s soft shoulder and couldn’t look away from Aloy’s blushing face. He loved seeing her parted lips and chest rising with every inhale, enjoyed every small frowning of her eyebrows in response to pleasure. He wasn’t able to witness Erend as he slowly drifted off into sensations, but holding him was nice enough on its own. After several more motions, the bandit hunter planted a gentle kiss on the base of the Oseram man’s neck and teased his sensitive ear with words:

“Come on, big boy, we know you want to give more.”

This close, he could see a wave of chills run up the fighter’s skin which made him smile even wider. Erend drew a deep and audible breath as the former soldier grabbed his chest with both hands, and straightened his back.

“Hold me, darling,” – the huntress asked breathily and guided the big warm hand to one of her breasts.

The Oseram man obeyed and squeezed her with his fingers, to stimulate the sensitive area that got a little rested during the last minutes. He paid attention to the other nipple shortly after, playing with it and shallowing the girl’s sighs. Seeing and feeling her sweet arousal quickly escalated his passion, and a pleased smile started blooming under his mustache. Erend hummed, as he rolled Aloy’s breast in his hand, and reached the other arm over to the small of her back. There, he gently rested it right above her buttocks to feel the movements. The girl did let her pushes to shutter towards the end several times, letting out her weariness after the long day. But it couldn’t keep down her desire and pleasure, so she stopped for a short moment, the member all the way inside, sighed, and leaned back with a smile.

Erend knew that this way it must be easier for her to stimulate the sweet spot, the one he already explored on their previous nights together. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders for better support and got an immediate kiss on the fingers from Nil who didn’t have many other ways to get to her. Now her moves became a little less sprawling as she aimed at moving just enough to drag the member across the spot in the right way. It worked on the second or third try, releasing a quiet moan of relief from her chest. The fighter grunted in response and made an effort to wait until the huntress starts to pick up the speed on her own.

She did so even quicker than he anticipated, landing on his hips shortly after every rise and softly whining once in every two to three movements. The Oseram man let out a singular moan and shifted his hands to her lower sides, gently adjusting her tempo and slightly lifting the muscular body. The former soldier behind him could pleasantly notice and count every droplet of sweat collecting on her forehead. He smiled, landing several soft kisses up Erend’s neck and nuzzling behind his ear as the fighter started subtly moving his hips.

The Oseram man looked at Aloy to search for her gaze as a clue on what would make her feel even better. The girl met his eyes right after one of the down-motions that made her lashes slightly flatter. She exhaled shallowly and let out a warm short smile, one hand gently lowering to her partner’s chest to caress over Nil’s fingers. Erend could see the reflection of the flame on her skin, dancing out of sync with the rise and fall of her chest. In this rushing moment, he easily noticed her confidence and blooming passion waiting to be satisfied.

“You want me to help you out a little?” – the fighter asked as he gave his hips one teasing roll, still restricted by the available space.

“Hmm, yeah,” – the huntress stretched her words out immediately following her partner’s movement to chase down the pleasure.

The Oseram man nodded and the former soldier behind him sighed as he sat further back to let the fighter lay down. Nil had to switch around so Erend could rest his head on one of the slender thighs. From this angle, he was finally able to observe both of the lovers, but his arousal was approaching the point of running his patience down. When warm wide palm held his other hip from behind, the bandit hunter looked down to meet the fighter’s caring eyes.

“You okay?”

“I’m alright,” – he exhaled wearily and bent down as much as he could to leave a clumsy kiss on the man’s forehead. – “I can take care of myself as long as you two keep being so entertaining.”

Aloy smiled at him, evidently too captivated with milking as much pleasure as soon as she could. Her hairstyle was long disturbed from fighting, running, laying around, and lovemaking. Small locks clung to the wet surface of her forehead, neck, and shoulders. She confidently ran one hand up Erend’s body, reached his chest, and gently squeezed it again. The following rolls of her hips were accompanied by a steady eye contact with Nil which he craved so deeply. A small smile appeared on the girl’s face every time she reached the lowest point and faded with each following inhale.

Fortunately, it only took the fighter beneath her several seconds to get a better grab of her legs and rock forward for the first time. This took the huntress by surprise and shook a higher-pitched moan off her parted lips. Her eyes went rolling a little up and the Carja man could swear she sent him a sparkling short teasing smirk before leaning back. The girl placed her left hand on the ground for support and made several rolls with her hips trying out the new pose. The Oseram man was quick to follow her, now able to shift the weight onto the top part of the body and rock upward.

After several seconds, Aloy seemed to have found the needed angle and her exhale suddenly turned into a moan midway through the motion. The soft shakes of muscles evident in her arms and torso would make her move slower, but Erend was right there to give her lower stomach a steady hold and meet every roll with a strong jerk forward. As he became faster, a semi-steady breath finally left him for prolonged whines ringing with pleasure.

Listening to them and seeing their faces lost in chasing pleasure, Nil couldn’t contain himself anymore and covered his groin with his left hand. He pressed almost the entire length of his fingers to the hot bulge under the soaked fabric. It took him several strokes before the Oseram man’s breath reached his fingers in a heated wave.

“Ah-… fuck, I’m not gonna last…” – he managed to puzzle mid-moan, tightening his grip on the girl’s sides.

Nil wanted to chuckle but could only sigh out with a smile as he softly caressed the fighter’s face with his free hand. The skin on his cheeks was flushed red and hot, several droplets of sweat collected on the temple. He often frowned from pleasure and strain, eyes long shut. The bandit hunter found it especially beautiful to watch his lover so close and take care of his emotions when they got so bare and exposed.

“Sh-sh, we got you,” – he assured the Oseram man, circling his index finger around the soft ear.

Aloy straightened her back to sit up and ran two hands from the fighter’s soft stomach to his chest. She continued shallowly rolling her hips throughout this short pause to keep the stimulation going. A soft smile appeared on her face and swiftly turned sly and passionate.

“Come on, Erend, give it to me,” – she said breathily and made one wide confident motion down.

He wailed at the strong sense of her tightening heat, arched his back, and followed with several seconds of short rapid thrusts. The wet sounds of flesh hitting against flesh filled the room and the huntress had to cover her mouth not to get too loud from strong inexorable stimulation. The former soldier grunted, palming his erection and pulling together all control he had not to push himself to the end as well.

The fighter finished with another moan as he held the girl by the hips as close to himself as possible. His whole hot body gave out trembling shakes and used the last bits of strength to lay down slow enough not to break the connection. Aloy breathed heavily, definitely still far from the peak of her pleasure. She sat down following her partner’s lead and threw her head back searching for more air. The Oseram man let out several soft but very audible sighs that suddenly turned into a soft chuckle. He reached one of his hands up to wipe off the sweat and turned away from Nil, definitely pressing his fingers somewhere under the right eye.

“Oh no, you’re not hiding it from me,” – the former soldier said accusingly and bent to see the tiny fresh tears collecting on the fighter’s face.

The huntress mirrored his quiet laughter, often interrupted with attempts to return to steady breathing again. She laid down on top of him, tired and a tiny bit frustrated with the evident postponing of her satisfaction. Erend placed one relaxed arm on her back as she landed one soft kiss somewhere beneath his collarbone. They stayed this way for a short couple of minutes, calming down in each other’s arms. The bandit hunter took this time to get a little distracted as well, playing with his lovers’ hair and gently caressing their shoulders.

When Aloy‘s heartbeat allowed her to pay attention back to the lingering arousal between her legs, she sighed and pulled Erend for one gentle kiss, slipping off of him.

“You are wonderful,” – he said kindly and rolled to the side of the coverlets, giving more space to his partners.

Nil was quick to catch the Nora girl into his arms when she was a tiny bit too tired to stand. He hugged her tightly from behind, nuzzled into the crook of her neck and smelled her hot sweat. The former soldier couldn’t resist a broad lick up her skin as he held several ginger locks away for a short moment. He finished it off with a passionate wet kiss, sucking on the sensitive flesh and sending a wave of chills all over the huntress’s back. She sighed with pleasure and arched her back to rub the swell of her buttocks against his groin. The bandit hunter pressed her closer and chuckled in his low pleased voice.

“Hmm, now come on, I know you’re aching to continue.”

“So are you,” – the girl parried, giving another teasing rub with the lower part of her body.

Nil grunted and caressed her leg with one hand as he got ready to sit up.

“Would you lay down for me then? Put that gorgeous bottom up so I can help you out easier.”

The huntress nodded and proceeded to take a steady position on the coverlets but paused for a moment to give her partner a glance over the shoulder.

“I thought you would want to see my face in the process. I’m fine with that too, you know.”

“It should be enough watching for me now,” – the man said and ran his fingers along her back as she bent down. The second hand reached below the waistband to lower his pants and free the member. – “I want to feel how much you want me.”

Aloy laughed shortly, arching her back and turning her head to the side to face Erend. He was laying close enough to get the best view of both his lovers paying attention to each other. He gave the girl a loving smile in response to her playful wink. Nil planted several soft kisses on the huntress’s lower back and buttocks before giving them a firm massaging squeeze. He gently caressed two thumbs down to the outer labia, brushing over the tangled dark hairs in the sensitive area. After teasingly caressing his partner there a couple of times and holding her open, he finally entered with a sigh of pleasure.

Aloy exhaled audibly and pushed back to seek more sensation. She was hot and wet from pleasure, closing around the bandit hunter and making him impatient at the thought of driving her to the end. It took him several thrusts to get a hold of a good angle as one hand steadily kneaded the soft flesh. The fingers on the other ran along the girl’s backbone up, gently caressed her shoulder, and slithered to the side. The former soldier smoothly reached the lower part of her stomach and bent down to get a better hold of the relaxed muscles. The huntress breathed in sync with every movement of his hips, enjoying the fresh intimacy of a new partner and not rushing anywhere.

A small fraction of time was reserved for caressing and gentle maneuvering through the hair and folds. After that Nil could finally place the tips of his fingers over the erect clitoris. Aloy mindlessly jerked forward, closing her eyes and rubbing against him with a quiet moan.

“You like it?” – the man asked as he made a small circular motion.

“Ah-… yeah…” – his partner exhaled and rolled her hips to seek sensations from both sides.

“I got you, now open up for me, alright?” – Nil assured her, moving his hand to make her arch again and stopping his pushes for a short while.

The huntress lifted her hips up and back, spread her legs a little further but not wide enough to slip down. The former soldier straightened his back for a short moment to take a look, and, satisfied with the sight, gave Erend a proud grin. The fighter smiled back, too captivated with the image in front of him to say anything.

The bandit hunter started moving again, bending down to get a better hold of the sensitive area under his fingers. He tried to synch his hand with his hips and held a steady tempo for the first couple of minutes. Aloy enjoyed it, audibly responded to every rolling stimulation, and occasionally backed up to meet her partner’s thrusts. As pleasure rose, she started slightly tightening up every time he pulled back, sending waves of sweet sensations up his body.

Nil couldn’t hold the initial slow speed for much longer. A low quiet moan escaped his chest before he strongly pushed his hips forward and quickly picked up speed. His fingers caught up pretty soon, applying more pressure exactly where it was needed and making the huntress whine from pleasure. When the Carja man bent his wrist to get a better hold of the sensitive area, the girl drew a long breath and spoke up:

“Just like this… now don’t stop until I tell you to.”

“Of course,” – the former soldier replied as he got more and more worked up from the mere sounds of his thrusts.

Erend enjoyed watching them getting more and more heated, captivated by the sight of the Nora girl chasing every drop of stingy pleasure. He didn’t want to intervene but gave both of them assuring and satisfied looks every time their eyes met. At some point, Aloy’s moans got long enough to last over several thrusts and her legs evidently tensed up. Nil timely caught this moment and gave her back a caring short kiss before increasing the speed of his fingers.

“Don’t… stop… Ah!” – she called and suddenly jerked forward before shakily bringing her hips back to meet the former soldier’s member.

He moaned deeply, thrusting in and inexorably moving his fingers. His manipulations started producing a frequent squishing sound that mixed into their voices. The huntress’s body gave out strong visible shakes as she rolled from one prolonged moan to another. The Oseram man knew that her orgasm could last more than a quarter of a minute and waiting for Nil to realize it gave him a satisfying sense of knowledge. The former soldier did send him a short understanding look all while slapping his hips against the heated body of his lover.

At some point Aloy had to draw a shattered breath in and switched to closed-mouth whines. She turned her head and pressed the forehead down onto the coverlets. The fighter gave the Carja man an assuring nod signaling to continue when he looked for a clue several seconds later. Only after this phase was over the former soldier felt the sudden uncontrolled sparks of tensing up that quickly shook all the doubts away. He chased them down, increasing the speed and the strength of his thrusts again and pushing new sweet sounds out of the huntress.

Nil came with a low moan, shaking and firmly squeezing his partner. His stimulating motions shattered, interrupted with the wave of pleasure covering him whole. The Nora girl sighed audibly from overstimulation and the heat spreading through the lower parts of her body. The bandit hunter tried to pick the tempo of his fingers up, but she gently took his forearm.

“Thank you, darling.”

The former soldier placed his hand onto Aloy’s back. Clear sticky wetness was covering three of his fingers to the base, which made him smile with a bit of pride. He sat down to try and catch air back into his lungs. Erend was quick to drown the Carja man in a soft embrace and help him get comfortable on the coverlets. Their lover joined in shortly after, pressing against Nil from the other side. Her breathing was still shallow and she decisively threw one long pale leg around the men.

The Oseram fighter watched them come back to their senses with a smile and pulled one blanket up as soon as they started to get cold. When the bandit hunter realized that he was surrounded by hugs and kisses, it was too late to escape. As a wise man, he knew when to surrender and rested his head on Erend’s shoulder.

“We do make up a pretty nice trio,” – Aloy spoke up quietly with her eyes already closed.

They slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from hunting and lovemaking. The rain has long since stopped outside, leaving the pleasant scent of wet sand to bloom overnight. Cold stars were uncovered by the desert wind to wink at each other across the sky. Everything around the hidden cave felt refreshed and somehow happier than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are willing to help me out by beta-reading this or any other my fic, please contact me on twitter @Celandineflower  
> any feedback is highly appreciated, I hope it was hot enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to split this up, the smut is coming right up in chapter 2.  
> If you are willing to help me out by beta-reading this or any other fic, please contact me on twitter @Celandineflower


End file.
